Revelations
by Erosthemagni
Summary: Between illegitimate children and love triangles Diana struggles to stay afloat. But is staying afloat going to cut it? OC's, OOC's, and all the ships.
1. The Girl on the Beach

Erin awoke to voices bouncing around over her. She was laying on something soft. She was amazed to discover it was sand. Forgetting about the voices for a moment, she went to feel the sand. It was warm and soft.

"She's awake!"

A hand came down in an attempt to touch her. Her eyes widened and she quickly rolled over and into a defensive position. She resembled a wolf in stance. Hippolyta withdrew her hand slowly. Erin assessed her surroundings. There were three women standing in front of her. One with blonde hair that was slightly taller than the other two, and the other two that both had jet black hair and blue eyes. They all looked very similar, like a family. However it wasn't what she saw that alarmed her, it was what she didn't see. She stood up, looked around, and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Where am I?"

The two dark haired women stood almost defensively, but the other spoke with a soft voice,

"Themyscira."

"W-Where is my father?" She asked shakily.

"We have not found anyone else here."

Erin nodded as a knot formed in her stomach. Taking another steadying breath she asked timidly,

"Do you have any food?"

The woman smiled and answered,

"Yes. There is food at the palace, if you like to come with us." Erin quickly nodded.

"Thank you."

They started walking. The two other women stayed behind a couple of feet behind Erin and the woman. Erin decided this one was the mother, the others were her daughters. She was interrupted from her thoughts when the mother began to speak.

"I am Hippolyta and these are my daughters Diana," the older nodded, "and Donna," the younger did the same. Erin took the opportunity to introduce herself.

"My name is Erin Wayne. I come from Gotham. I was on a boat with my father when a storm hit. I must have washed up here."

Hippolyta nodded in thought. The name Wayne reminded her of something, though she couldn't place the it. They started to pass through a small village as they wound up a hill leading to a beautiful palace.

"Diana, do you know where Gotham is?"

"Yes Mother. It is the home of Batman."

Erin jumped at the name of Batman. This woman, Diana, struck her differently than the other two. She was quieter and more mysterious. Erin turned her head to look at Diana as she addressed her.

"Are you an acquaintance of Batman?"

"You might say that."

Erin nodded in acknowledgement. They had reached the palace entrance. Hippolyta ordered food to be taken to a spare room. She asked Diana to escort Erin to her room. As she was being lead to her room Erin took a moment to examine her outfit. Her shirt was okay but the right leg of shorts were torn but she seemed to be okay. It wasn't until she saw her shoes that she sighed.

"Skata!" escaped her mouth causes Diana to spin on her heal to face Erin. Arching a n eyebrow and placing her hand on her hips she asked,

"Excuse me?" Erin was caught off guard. Skata was a Greek word and no one spoke Greek anymore. Then again this island did appear to be Greek. She quickly stammered in defense,

"M-My shoe is ripped."

"That is not a reason for that kind of language."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would understand it."

Turning around to continue walking she asked,

"Where did you learn that word?"

Erin had to think for a moment. She had always used that word. It was natural to her.

"I believe my mother used it frequently. I must have picked it up from her when I was little."

"Who is your mother?"

Erin went silent. The subject was a sore one for her.

"I, I don't know." Erin blushed in embarrassment. Diana frowned and the pair walked quietly through the palace.

They were still quiet when they reached Erin's room. Diana spoke in a soft voice,

"This is your room," She pushed the curtain to the side allowing access to the room. It was spacious. The middle dipped in about a foot. The bed was directly opposite of them, on the raised part. The right side had an opening that led out to a balcony. Diana spoke once more.

"Donna's room is right next to yours and I am down the hall should you need anything. I would recommend you stay in the palace in case your father is found. Go on and eat. I will send someone to get you when dinner is ready."

"Thank you princess." Was all Erin could think to say before Diana disappeared. Erin went over to the bed finding food next to it. She gladly bit into it, reveling in its taste. She thought over the events of the day. Normally she would make a plan of some kind, but these ladies seemed to be able to take care of everything. But that was something that bothered her. She hadn't seen any men here. Only women. She shook her head clear of these thoughts. She noticed there was a dress on the bed, similar to what everyone else was wearing. It looked like it might fit her. But instead of putting it on, she collapsed on to the bed beneath it. Exhaustion over took her body and she was asleep in seconds.


	2. A Man!

A/N: Wow. That took forever. Honestly I had no idea where I was going with this, buuut now I got it all figured out. Kinda. Well I hope you enjoy this. =)

Bruce woke up with something cold pressed to his throat. His eyes flew open and snapped back shut in the morning light. The _bright _morning light. He squinted to try to get a look at the source of what he had decided was metal on his throat. He instantly regretted it. He easily recognized the Grecian apparel, the cold stares, and the spears. He had crashed himself and his daughter onto Themyscira. His daughter. His thoughts shot to the young girl. He was unaware of being shoved to his feet as he tried to remember the previous night. He had taken Erin out to the Mediterranean so she could practice sailing. The storm had come up, so he took over the helm. Erin had been at the bow, while he had been at the stern. Something hit him in the back of the head and it was dark until just now. That's all his sub-conscience would allow for right now. Erin could swim. She probably swam to shore.

He brought himself back to consciousness as he was being lead up a street. Women were standing in their doorways staring at him. He steeled himself and looked up at the palace. His hands were bound behind his back and he didn't want to count the amount of spears aimed at his throat. His shorts were tattered and his shirt missing. His shoes seemed waterlogged but otherwise okay. He considered asking if they had found Erin, but decided it would be better if he didn't. They were almost to the palace, where, hopefully, Diana would be.

Erin woke up with someone gently shaking her shoulder. It was Donna. When she opened her eyes, the darker haired girl looked at her curiously. Erin rolled over and looked at her with half squinted eyes.

"What are you looking at?" was all she could manage in her sleepy haze. Donna chuckled before responding,

"Your hair."

Erin shot up and her hands flew to her head. Her ponytail holder had fallen out during her nap. Her hair was knotted up in the back. Great.

"Well, crap."

Donna giggled before offering,

"Let me fix it."

When Erin looked at her skeptically, Donna rolled her eyes and reached for the brush on the nearby table.

"Turn around." the young princess commanded.

Erin did as she was told and turned her back to Donna. She tensed up awaiting the sharp pain of her hair being ripped out, but instead she just felt a light pull. The pull continued until she felt Donna pull all the way through her hair in one stroke. Donna ran a hand through the dark hair before nodding.

"All right, you're done."

Erin ran a hand through her hair, confusion showing on her face.

"That didn't hurt."

"It wasn't supposed to."

Erin shook her head and hopped off the bed. When she turned she noticed Donna looking at her funny. Arching an eyebrow Erin asked,

"What?"

Donna shook her head.

"You look just like my nephews."

Erin didn't respond, instead she just walked out, leaving Donna puzzled.

Bruce was roughly pushed down to his knees. He slowly looked up into the eyes of the amazonian queen.

"Your highness." He greeted.

The queen looked down at him, face unreadable.

"Why have you come here?"

"I crashed here with my daughter. I didn't mean to. I'll be happy to leave whenever you see fit."

"How exactly do you plan to get home?"

"My butler stayed in Greece. He will have figured out where I am. He will send a jet soon."

"You are certain of this."

"Yes, your highness."

Hippolyta paused for a moment to consider this.

"Very well. You may stay here until your jet arrives. Release him."

The guards nodded. They removed the bindings from his wrists and allowed him to stand up.

"By the way we found your daughter. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Yes I suppose so."


	3. Awkward

Erin decided this was the most awkward dinner she had ever attended. Had she been notified her three half-brothers were attending, she would have opted out. Hell, if she had notified Clark had been attending she would have opted out. Yet here she was. Clark kept glancing at Erin only to glare at Bruce immediately after. Diana looked around the table constantly; nervousness, motherly pride, and authority etched into her face. Hippolyta could tell there was something wrong. The Kent kids were completely oblivious and Donna refused to stop talking.

After half an hour, Erin was tired of it. She quickly ate the last of her biscuit, the only thing she had touched, and leaned over to her father.

"Dad, May I be excused?" she quickly whispered, praying Diana did not hear.

Bruce smirked, "Why don't you want to finish your dinner?"

Erin shot him a dirty look in response.

"Do you want to stay here and hear more about all of the _perfect_ Kent family's achievements?"

"You have me there. If you wish to leave, politely ask Her Majesty to be excused."

Erin corrected her posture and leaned in closer to the table. She quickly cleared her throat effectively silencing all banter. She took in a deep breath before quietly asking,

"May I be excused?"

Hippolyta began to respond but instead was cut off by Diana.

"You didn't eat much. Did you not like the food?"

It was a simple statement but Erin saw the question underneath.

"_Why are you not eating?"_

"I'm just not hungry."

"_Please don't start this."_

"That's a shame. Perhaps you will be hungrier around breakfast. You're excused."

"_You better eat in the morning."_

It was the same thing constantly. Diana trying to make Erin eat. Erin would refuse to eat, out of both lack of appetite and rebellion. Diana lived in a house with four Meta males. She was used to make her children stop eating, not making sure they did. Erin had always been very slim. Her father had kept her on a strict diet and made her go on many random food deprivation drills (which Diana, of course, had not been made aware of.) Diana always thought Erin was just meticulous. Erin thought Diana was pushy. Bruce thought it was hilarious.

Erin stood up to leave, nodding a silent good-bye to her siblings and stepfather. As she took her exit, she turned to Diana.

"I don't usually eat breakfast." Then she was gone leaving Bruce with a proud expression and Diana a sour one.

Once in the hallway Erin decided to explore. She checked behind every curtain, finding nothing of interest. That is, until she peeked into the last room on the right in one of the God forsaken hallways. She was met with the sight of armor. As she stepped in all she saw was more and more armor, only now there were weapons accompanying them. Smiling to herself, she padded over to a promising collection of swords. While Erin considered herself more of a pacifist than the rest of her family, she had a thing for dangerous stuff. Despite her fathers disapproval she had a collection of swords as well as two Pit Bulls and a Doberman at home. She loved the feel of…_ power_ they gave her. As she approached the collection of swords that had first caught her attention, she spotted a new piece for her collection. The sword itself looked plain, as it was not as ornate as its neighbors were. Erin saw it for what it really was; a diamond in the rough. It was weighted at the handle, a half ball making up the butt. The blade started out narrow and jutted out around mid-length about a quarter inch on each side. The tip came to a rounded point. Erin stepped even closer to it. Her face only inches away from the blade; she noted that the tip actually had ridges. That meant extra grip on whatever it hit. Jerking her head back, Erin checked the room from any signs of life. When she decided it was clear she reached for the grip.

Kyra walked around the corner just in time to see a young girl reaching for a sword. She stopped in her tracks. Quietly she leaned against the shelf next to her. She watched, amused, as the girl took the sword into her hands as if it we a prized treasure. Once she had a firm grip on it, Kyra spoke.

"Did you find something you like?"

The girl jumped and spun, shock written on her face.

"Jesus!" Erin relaxed a bit. "You scared me."

Kyra laughed.

"I've never seen you before. Who are you?"

Transferring the sword to her left hand Erin stuck out her right hand.

"I'm Erin Wayne. My father and I washed up here this morning."

Kyra walked forward and shaking Erin's hand responded,

"I'm Kyra. I live here."

Erin smirked and decided this Amazon was not too bad.

**Meanwhile, in a different room… **(Just in case you didn't the first time, read that again very dramatically.)

Bruce stretched out on the bed. It was comfortable, but his bed back at the manor was better. He began to drift off into a nice nap when suddenly Diana stormed in.

"What the hell are you thinking, Bruce?"

Instantly Bruce sat up but seemed unfazed by the severity of her tone.

"Well, I was thinking 'You know what sounds great? A nap.' Therefore, I started to take one. Then you stormed in here like a herd of buffalo and ruined it."

Diana glared a look almost as intimidating as the batglare. Almost.

"I mean why did you bring Erin to Themiscyra?"

Bruce nodded, a look of pondering etched upon his face. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and hunched over, lifting his head to look at her, annoyance now obvious.

"I did not _bring _Erin to Themiscyra. Erin and I washed up here when our boat sunk."

Diana responded with an equal amount of fierceness.

"Well, _why_ did you bring her over here in the first place?"

"Did it occur to you that she wanted to come here?"

Diana's fury subsided a bit. Her expression went from anger to confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Bruce erected his posture, looking Diana Directly in the eye.

"She wanted to come to Greece. She wanted to go sailing. It was her idea. I suggest you ask her why. I've not the slightest clue," he finished, his face stony.

Diana paused in thought, her face scrunched up. Bruce held her angry stare until she turned and stormed out, her mood not even marginally better.


	4. I Wasn't Trying

Diana collapsed onto her large bed. The timer was set and would go off in five minutes. Slowly, cautiously, the Amazon moved her hand to her flat, toned stomach, praying it would stay like that. Thoughts of morning sickness and swollen ankles filled her mind. As the princess pushed those thoughts out of her mind a single word took their place. Delivery. A minor panic attack set off a string of hyperventilation. Gods, what was taking that timer so long?

_Ding_

**Present**

Erin ducked as Kyra's sword arched over her head. Her leg kicked out at Kyra's unguarded shins. The older attempted to jump back, but Erin already had her ankle hooked behind her opponent's calf. Kyra landed straight on her butt. She sat in shock as Erin leaned in and pushed blade against Kyra's throat.

"I think I won," Erin grinned.

Kyra blinked. Once. Twice. Then twisted around the opposing blade and kicked it out of the girl's hand. Before Erin could blink she was on the ground.

"Think so?" Kyra leered.

Erin frowned and pushed the larger girl off. Sitting up, she looked around. The arena was completely empty. She piped up,

"Kyra, does anyone ever use this arena?"

"Uh, yeah, we hold contests monthly."

Erin's face lit up. She was imagining Grecian death matches where challengers would fight until near death. Grand ceremonies opened and closed each event. Swords flew, people cheered, and fresh blood poured from new wounds and scars. The beauty of ancient war mastered and repeated monthly. The thought was thrilling.

Kyra was already leaving, chatting with the non-present Erin. The Wayne ran and caught up at the exit.

"-but really only Artemis wins. There are never really injuries. After this long it's kind of old-"

"I want to compete."

Kyra stopped and looked at the foreigner. She was only 14 at the most. Why would she want to fight?

"No. You could get hurt."

"You just said there are never injuries!"

"There aren't on fully trained amazons. Besides, you couldn't even get me down-"

Kyra suddenly found her back level with her feet. Erin pressed a knee into her abdomen.

"I wasn't trying."

Kyra coughed, then pushed Erin off and rolled over.

"Well, you'll have to talk to the queen."

Erin smiled.


	5. Asking the Real Questions

_Ring-Ring-Ring_

_Bruce shook his head in annoyance. All he needed was a five minute break. Three meetings and a full building evacuation on account of a pulled fire alarm set Bruce on the verge of a tantrum. All his training-barely- restrained him from renovating his office. He sat down for thirty seconds and BAM, off went his phone. Not even bothering to check the ID he answered, gruffly._

"_Wayne."_

_Silence. Bruce waited but only a very soft whimper crossed the line. The millionaire's temper grew as the soft sounds grew._

"_Hello?!"_

"_Bruce?"_

_Diana's voice echoed out of the speaker. All of Bruce's anger evaporated._

"_Diana? What's wrong? Are you crying? What happened? Is Alfr-"_

_The Amazon cut him off._

"_Can you come home?"_

_Bruce jumped up and grabbed his jacket. _

"_I'm already on my way. What's wrong?"_

_I'll tell you when you get here."_

_Click. _

_Bruce swallowed as the elevator doors closed. His heart raced but his mind raced faster. He paid no attention to the friendly greetings thrown his way as he shot through the parking deck. The doors of his Volvo clicked open before he slid in and cranked it. He peeled out, heading for the crowded freeway. He realized he was hyperventilating and took a deep breath to calm down. She'll be okay, she's an Amazon. Bruce whispered that to himself the whole way home. _

_Diana waited for the Bat in Wayne Manor's giant living room. Alfred busied himself in the kitchen, oblivious to Diana's panic attack. Bruce sped into the drive way, stopping short at the bottom of the stairs. He popped open the door and almost jumped the steps. Diana rushed to greet him at the front door right as he flung it open. Diana flung herself into his arms, tears streaming out. Bruce held his princess as she regained composure._

"_You remember what we agreed on? The one thing we agreed on? The one thing we would never let happen?"_

_Bruce's heart sank. He knew exactly what was wrong._

"_How far along are you?"_

"_At least two months."_

_Swallowing again, Bruce pulled Diana away from his chest to look her in the eyes. He wiped a tear from her cheek before speaking, planning each word carefully._

"_What's happened has happened. There's nothing we can do about it now so we have to buck up and deal. You have to be strong, though. We can do this. You've done it three times already."_

"_I know but Dr. Thompkins said if we-"_

_Brice pulled her back in, silencing her. She sunk into her fiancée's chest, letting her worries subside._

**Present**

Donna Troy thought herself very perceptive and she perceived something very strange. When Bruce and Erin arrived, Diana started acting very… peculiar. She did things around the new-comers that Donna never saw her sister do, like staring after anyone. Sure, Diana and Kal hit a rough spot in their marriage, that's why they were in Themysciria, but when Bruce left, Diana stared after him with this weird agonized look. If anyone looked at Erin Diana eyed them, warning them to back off, and if either Bruce or Erin were around, Diana basically ignored everyone else. As long as Donna knew Diana- which was a long, LONG time- Diana never- ever- acted like that. Well, almost never.

Donna remembered the one time Diana ever stared after someone. When Donna worked as Wonder Girl, Diana went through her divorce. She left Kal with two kids and took their youngest, Conner. She told everyone she stayed with a friend but never specified who. She started straying from the public eye, then from her friends eyes, save for a few League meetings. Every time the meetings ended the sisters would wait until the room cleared out and talk for a bit and go eat. The founders always stayed to the very end, leaving last. After every meeting, Kal would glance at Diana then leave but Diana never even feigned care. But as soon as Batman stood up her eyes shot to him and the world faded. She watched leave then stared at the door after her left. Every time. He was the only man she seemed to chase. Of course, that's when she disappeared. No one heard from her other than Kal, but his lips were sealed. She wouldn't answer calls or tell where she was or visit Themysciria. Suddenly, two years after her divorce, Diana popped back up in Metropolis. She showed up to League meetings and visited home and talked to the public again. It was odd to say the least.

But that didn't explain her behavior. Did it? Did Diana have a daughter? The time frame fit but… No. She couldn't. She wouldn't, right?


	6. The Private Life of a Princess

"_Well, everything seems okay. The vitals are normal and there aren't any visible deformations."_

"_What about Diana?"_

_Diana sighed._

"_Bruce, I feel fine."_

"_Feeling fine and being fine are two very different things. Right, doctor?"_

_Leslie chuckled. In all of her years of practicing, the doctor never knew another man as paranoid as Bruce Wayne._

"_While you have a point, Bruce, Diana is doing very well."_

_Bruce grimaced in response._

"_Are there any other questions?"_

_Diana shook her head cheerfully while Bruce sniffed indifferently._

"_Alright then. I'd say you're good to go."_

…

_Diana stared across the table at her fiancé. The couple sat at a small table in small café. Bruce gazed distractedly through the window, oblivious to the Amazon before him. A small frown tugged at his lips._

"_Bruce?"_

_Bruce's attention snapped to Diana._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I know you're not happy about, well," Diana's hand fell to her lower abdomen where a small bump protruded, "this but all you ever do anymore is worry and glare. You won't talk to me, you've stopped eating, you're throwing yourself into your work, and it's scaring me."_

"_Don't you remember what happened after you had Conner? You almost died and-"noting the rise in his voice he lowered it to a harsh whisper before continuing, "-and I can't-, I-, I'm sorry. I don't want anything to happen to you."_

"_As sweet as this protective side is, I don't need you to protect me. I need you to be there for me. I need someone to talk to and laugh with and I need my Bruce back. Not the Bat and not the billionaire CEO, just you."_

_Bruce's eyes sparkled as he stared at his fiancé. _

"_You're right. I haven't been fair to you."_

"_I know how you can make it up to me." Diana retorted, a sparkle in her eye._

_Bruce fought a groan._

"_How?"_

"_Take off work."_

"_Diana, I am off work."_

"_No. Not just for a couple of days, take off until the baby gets here."_

_Bruce stopped. His mouth hung agape in shock and confusion and he leaned back in his chair. He stared at the Princess until their waiter came by with their order. As Diana tore into her club sandwich, Bruce took a small sip off coffee._

"_Would you like me to explain why that wouldn't work?"_

_Diana attempted a scowl but her sandwich filled cheeks lessened the effect. _

"_No, I'd like you to do it. Couldn't you at least work from home?"_

_Bruce met her glare, matching it with his own. This unspoken battle continued until Bruce sighed. He was a sucker for Diana._

"_Fine."_

_Diana smiled triumphantly and swallowed before responding._

"_Good. Let's go, we have to pick out a crib set." _

**Present**

Hippolyta blinked and took a deep breath through her nose as she carefully planned a response.

"What?"

Donna groaned.

"Mother, I think Erin is Diana's daughter."

"Yes, I understand that part; I do not, however, understand how you arrived to that conclusion."

Donna chewed her lip as she refigured her reasoning. The pair sat in the queen's chambers, face-to-face as Donna explained her suspicions to her mother.

"You remember when Diana divorced Kal then disappeared for, like, three years, and no one saw her or heard from her and she was staying with a friend?"

"You believe in that time frame Diana remarried and had a child whom she chose to hide from us?"

Donna took in the question, rolling it around in her head for a moment before responding.

"I don't think she remarried."

"As for the rest?"

"Yeah, I think it's plausible."

The queen's face scrunched up and her brow knitted together in deep, deep concentration.

"No. Not Diana. That doesn't seem like something she would do. Besides, why would she go through so much to hide the child?"

"Gods, mother, I don't know. She probably thought you would be angry if you knew she had lain with a man outside of wedlock."

"Why in Tartarus would she have that idea?"

"Mother, you nearly exiled her from the island for leaving to man's world and when she told you she was to wed Kal, you stopped talking to her until the week of the wedding! I would be scared to tell you as well, especially if I were with child."

"Well, why did she then remarry Kal?"

"She had three kids with the man and a sense of stability. Bruce is does better financially, sure, but he's moody and works more than her breathes. He trains for three hours a day. I doubt they spent much time together and when they did, he probably focused on work the whole time."

A thoughtful, pained expression over took the queen's face. She sat in silence for a moment before replying in a hushed voice,

"Donna, I need a moment alone to think."

Without a word, Donna nodded, rose to her feet, and saw herself out.

**A/N: **Boy what a mess do I findmyself in? I know this has been really confusing and I really hope this chapter helped clear up some confusion. I've really changed direction with this story several times and I am soooo sorry for that but I have an official plot written out now and I've done a few character sheets. I also think it's pretty safe to advise you to disregard most of the first chapter, save the introduction of the characters. The updates should roll in easier and I have an idea for a sequel already. Thank you to the readers up to this point, I love you all. Happy 2014 and here's to a solid story!


End file.
